Cartoon Kart
by mr cartoon
Summary: 8 different cartoon characters from 8 different cartoons have come together to take part in a Ultimate Grand Prix Experience with 16 different courses to race on. All competiting to become the Cartoon Kart champion.


Readers, Start Your Engines. Cause It's Time For A Parody Of One Of The Best Mario Spin Off Games, I'm Talking About Mario Kart. But As Always I Only Own My OCs Nothing Else.

* * *

The Story Begins Inside A Room Where It Was Pitched Dark, Suddenly A Light From The TV Screen Comes On Along With The Rest Of The Lights As We See Two Guys Sitting Next To The Screen.

The One On The Left Was A 17 Year Old Boy With Curly Brown Hair, Wearing A T-Shirt With The Cartoon Kart Label On It, Long Black Pants, & Blue Shoes. He Was Shawn K.

Next To Him Sitting On The Right Was A Man With Black Hair, A Dark Green Shirt, A Green Charm Tied Around His Neck, Long Pants, & Green/White Combo Shoes. He Was Chris McLean.

"Hello There Everyone, Welcome To What May Be The Most Exciting Day For Racing, The Cartoon Kart Grand Prix". Shawn Said. "As You All Can Tell I'm Shawn K. & Next To Me Is The Host Of Total Drama Chris McLean".

"Thanks Dude, & Let Me Tell Ya. You Guys Are About To Witness A Lot Of Carnage Right Here, I Mean Combining 8 Different Toons With The Exciting Mario Kart Series, I Can't Believe Nobody Else Bothered Doing That Yet". Chris Added.

"You Said It, But That's All Going To Change Today Cause Were Going To Do Just That". Shawn Said. "And Folks If Your Fans Of Mario Kart Or Cartoons Then You Definently Came To The Right Place. Now Speaking Of Cartoons We Took The Privalige Of Searching The Cartoon World In Hopes Of Finding 8 Lucky Toons To Partake In This Race, & After Months Of Interview & Searching This Is What We Ended Up With".

Shawn Points Towards The TV Tron As It Suddenly Pops Up 8 Panels Showing The 8 Racers That'll Be In This Race.

In Panel 1 We See An 9 Year Old Boy With Black Hair Wrapped With A Red Bandana, A Pirate Themed Outfit, & Brown Boots.

In Panel 2 We See A Yellow Sponge Wearing A White/Brown Pants Combo With Red Tie, Color Stripped Socks, & Black Shoes.

In Panel 3 We See An 8 Year Old With Dark Brown Hair, Wearing A Pink Shirt, Orange Shorts, A Bracelet On Her Right Wrist, Yellow Socks & White Shoes.

In Panel 4 We See Was A Man With No Hair But A Long Curly Orange Mustache, Wearing A Red Zipped Up Lab Coat With Yellow Buttons On It, White Gloves, & Huge Pants/Shoes Combo.

In Panel 5 We See A Very Familiar Brown Great Dane That Had Black Spots On His Fur.

In Panel 6 We See A 10 Year Old Boy With Black Hair, Wearing A Red/White Hat, A Blue & White Jacket With A Black T-Shirt Under It, Green Fingerless Gloves, Blue Jeans, & Black Sneakers.

In Panel 7 We See An Elderly Man With Blue Skin, Short White Hair, A White Mustache, Wearing Glasses, A White Buttoned Long Sleeved Shirt, A Red Plad Skirt, & Brown Shoes.

In The Final Panel We See A Man With A Black Mustache Wearing His Familiar Racing Hat, Blue Trenched Coat, Red Gloves, & Black Shoes.

"Of The Millions Of Toons These Are The 8 Racers That We've Chosen, And There Names Are As Followed". Shawn Said As He Began To Read The Racers Names. "Jake The Pirate, Spongebob, Dora The Marquez, Dr. Eggman, Scooby Doo, Ash Ketchum, Mung Daal, & Dick Dastardly. Now What Do You Think Of That Lineup Chris".

"Mmm Not Bad, Too Bad You Couldn't Qualify A Few People I Know. You Know Total Drama". Chris Said.

"Really Like Who, Owen, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Etc". Shawn Replied.

"No Not Those Guys, I Meant Me & Chef". Chris Added.

"Oh Yeah, Sorry About That. Hopefully You Might Qualify Next Time, But For Now At Least You Get To Co-Host This Thing With Me". Shawn Said.

"Yeah... I Guess Your Right Dude, But I'll Admit One Thing. The Way This Thing Was All Set Up By You A 17 Year Old, Best Thing That's Happened Since I Started Total Drama Island". Chris Said.

"Thanks For The Compliment, Now I'd Love To Give Out Compliments Myself But We Have To Get Back On Track". Shawn Reminded Chris.

"Right, Right. The Cartoon Kart Grand Prix Thing". Chris Said.

"Anywho, For These 8 Toons Racing Here Today. They'll Be Traveling To 16 Locations Each Designed With It's Own Race Track". Shawn Said. "And Along The Way They'll Be Some Hazards That Might Shake Some Racers Up".

"Hazards Aren't The Only Ones To Shake Up The Racers Dude. There's Also Those Item Boxes That Contains Powerful Items That The Players Can To Either Help Them Or Break Them". Chris Reminded Shawn.

Realizing This Shawn Slaps His Forehead Before Saying. "Now How Could I Have Forgotten That".

"I Don't Know, But I Guess It's A Good Thing You Have A Co-Host". Chris Said.

"Guess So, But Anyways We've Already Given The Information To The Players Before This Event So Hopefully They'll Know What To Do". Shawn Said As He Now Turns His Attention Towards The TV Monitor. "Well I Think We're All Set To Start This Event So Let's Turn It Over To Perch Perkins Whose Currently Standing By At The 1st Track Of The Grand Prix".

The TV Monitor Suddenly Turns On & On That Screen Was Perch Perkins (Spongebob) Standing Behind The Start/Finish Line While We Hear Some Crowd Members Cheering In The Background.

"Thanks Shawn, I'm Currently Standing Behind The Starting Area Of The Cartoon Circuit Where At This Moment Our Racers Will Begin The First Race Of The Grand Prix". Perch Said As He Suddenly Hears Sounds Of Go Kart Motors That Seem To Be Getting Louder. "And Speaking Of The Racers, Here They Come Now".

As Perch Said We See The 8 Racers Arriving On The Scene Stopping Right In Front Of The Starting Line While The Crowd Starts To Cheer For Them.

"Our 8 Racers Has Just Arrived At The Starting Line & In Just A Few Moments Their Going To Start This Whole Competition With 3 Laps Around The Circuit". Perch Said. "And I'll Keep Track Of Whose Leading From The Sidelines".

Meanwhile Over With The Racers They Were All Set To Start The Race As Some Of Them Began To Wish The Other Competitor Luck.

"Good Luck You Guys". Spongebob Said To Jake & Dora.

"Gracias Spongebob". Dora Replied.

"Yeah, And Best Of Luck To You Too. Just Hope You Don't Panic Behind The Wheel Again". Jake Added.

"Don't Worry I Won't. But Just To Be Safe". Spongebob Said Before Putting On His Helmet. "Safety First".

Meanwhile Ash Was Stretching Out His Gloves Before Getting A Good Grip On The Steering Wheel, Mung Daal Was Straightening His Racing Gear He Had On, Scooby Doo Was Just Sitting There Waiting For The Race To Start. As For Dr. Eggman & Dick Dastardly Who Were Starting In The Back Was Having Some Quick Words.

"So I Take It That This Is Your 1st Time You've Driven A Go-Kart". Eggman Asked Dick.

"Yes... & This Time I Intend To Win This Race, & Nobody Is Going To Stop Me From Doing It". Dick Proclaimed. "Not Even You Egghead".

"Will See Numbskull, Once Items Begin To Get Launched & Scattered I Wouldn't Be Surprised A Man Who Always Finishes Last In A Race Comes In First". Eggman Said As He Turns His Focus On The Road.

Unknown To Eggman, Dick Dastardly Gives An Evil Smirk On His Face As He Thought. _"Too Bad For These Racers I've Modified My Kart With A Few Dirty Tricks, & Once I Put Them To Action They Won't No What Hit Them"._

Suddenly Right Above The Racers An Automatic Start Timer Turns On As A Five Appears In It As The Announcer Says.

_"Racers, Prepare To Cartoon Kart"._

With That Said The Racers Place Themselves To Position As Some Of The Racers Rev The Engines Hoping To Get A Starting Boost As The Countdown From 5 Began.

5..4..3..2..1..GO

With That The Racers Were Off Right Into The Course Officialy Starting The Race As Perch Said. "And There Off Heading Into The Cartoon Circuit, & It Looks Like Spongebob Has Gained An Early Lead".

And Perch Was Right As We See Spongebob Ahead For The Moment, But That Would Change Quickly As Dora Began To Catch Up & Eventually Take A Slight Lead As She & Spongebob Drive Through The Item Boxes & Pick Up An Item. For Dora She Picks Up A Banapa Peel & She Drops In Onto The Track, While Spongebob Picks Up A Mushroom As He Uses It To Speed Past Dora.

"See Ya, Dora". Spongebob Said.

While Spongebob Maintains A Nice Lead At The Moment We Find Dick Dastardly In 5th Place Holding A Red Missle He Picked Up From The Item Box As He Sets It To Aim At Jake Who Was In 4th Place At The Moment.

"I Hope You Like Missles Boy, Cause This One's Coming Your Way". Dick Said Before Giving His Signature Laugh. "Fire 1".

Dick Now Fires The Missle As It Heads Straight For Jake, Once Jake Notices The Missle It Was Too Late As The Missle Makes Contact & Spins Jake Around Allowing Dick To Pass Him For 4th Place.

"Hey". Jake Furiously Said.

"So Long Squirt". Dick Taunted Jake.

As Dick Pulls Ahead Into 4th Now Aiming For 1st Which Is Still held By Spongebob All Of The Racers Now Enter A Tunnel As Perch Still On The Sidelines Says. "Now All Of The Racers Are Going Through The Tunnel As We Speak, While Spongebob Remains In 1st Place".

Inside The Said Tunnel We Find Mung Who's In 8th Place Right Now Drives Through A Item Box & Picks Up A Triple Mushroom Power Much To His Delight.

"Great Globs Of Gravy, I've Hit The Speed Boost Jackpot". Mung Said As He Uses Up All Of Them Shooting Himself Up To 5th Place Behind Scooby, Eggman, & Ash.

"Eat My Dust Losers". Mung Said.

By Now All The Racers Exit The Tunnel & Make More Drastic Turns Before Eventually Cross The Finish Line & Enter The 2nd Lap, & Right Now It Looks Like Spongebob Is Still In First Place, But That Would Start To Change As Dastardly Comes Up & Challenges Him For 1st Place.

"One Side Sponge, Bad Guy Coming Through". Dick Said.

And Now Both Dastardly & Spongebob Drive Thru Item Boxes & Pick Up New Items To Use, For Dick He Picks Up Another Mushroom & Uses It To Rocket Himself Into The Lead. As For Spongebob He Has A Green Missle & Plans To Use It To Blast Dastardly Out Of 1st Place.

"Wait For It Spongebob, Wait For It". Spongebob Said To Himself, Not Knowing That Dastardly Has A Evil Grin On His Face Before Pressing A Button On His Wheel. And Suddenly Oil Began To Spill Out Right In Front Of Spongebob. "Holy Oil Spills".

Spongebob Tries To Steer Clear, But It Was Too Late As He Slips On The Oil & Ends Up Accidently Fires The Green Missle Causing It To Fly Out Of Control & Miss Dastardly.

"Where Did That Oil Spill Come From"? Spongebob Asked Himself Before Realizing That Ash, Mung, Dora, Eggman, & Jake Were Passing Him. "Yikes, I'm Falling Behind".

So Spongebob Turns Around & Starts To Drive Again Trying To Catch Up To The Racers While Dastardly Enjoys His 1st Place Moment. Meanwhile Back At Perch He Had Seen What Happened To Spongebob As He Says. "Folks I Don't Know How To Happened But Spongebob Has Somehow Slip Up On Some Oil That Came Out Of Nowhere & Ends Up Dropping To 7th Place Just Behind Scooby, & Now He's Trying To Catch Up With The Others".

Back At The Race We Find As In 2nd Place At The Moment While Holding A Banana Peel, That's When He Notices Dora Catching Up To Him As He Then Says. "Time For A Little Slip Up From Behind".

So Ash Tosses The Banana Peel On The Road & Right In Front Of Dora As She Ends Up Driving On It Causing Her To Slip Up in The Process & Allowing Jake To Pass Her For 3rd Place.

"Due To That Slip Up On The Banana Peel, Dora's Now Dropped To 4th Place". Perch Said Still On The Sidelines.

Meanwhile We We Find Dastardly Whose Still In 1st Place Just Exiting The Tunnel With 3 Red Missles Circling Around Him Like A Shield As He Had A Grin On His Face.

_"This Is Perfect I'm in The Lead, & As Long As I Have My Missles Protecting Me & My Little Secret Weapons To Throw The Other Racers Off Track I'm Going To Stay In 1st Place & Win HA HA HA"._

But As Dastardly Makes Another Swift Turn He Notices Ash Catching Up From Behind As He Says. "Drat, It's That Bratty Pokemon Trainer".

So Dastardly Began To Take Drastic Measures As He Launches One Of His Green Missles From The Back Towards Ash, But Ash Turns Away From It Causing The Missle To Fly Out Of Control. As For Ash He Drives Through The Item Box & Picks Up 3 Red Missles, As Fires 2 Of The Red Missles Destorying Dastardly's 2 Green Missles.

"Oh No". Dick Said Knowing That His Defense Shield Is Gone.

"I've Got You Now". Ash Said As He Fires The 3rd Missle & Collides With Dastardly Causing Him To Spin Out Of Control Briefly, Long Enough For Ash To Just Take The Lead From Him. "All Right, I'm In 1st".

"You Little BRAT, I'll Get You For This". Dick Said As He Now Drives Back On The Track Determined To Catch Up To Ash & Regain 1st Place.

Meanwhile With Scooby He Reaches The Item Boxes & Drives Through One Of Them & Picks Up A Mushroom, He Then Uses That Mushroom To Zoom Past Eggman & Spongebob For 6th Place. By Now All The Racers Cross The Checkered Line Again As They All Enter The Final Lap.

"We're Down To The Final Lap, & So Far This Anyone's Race Right Here". Perch Said. "Especially For The 1st Place Position".

Back With The Race We Now Find Spongebob & Dora Battling Once Again, This Time For 5th Place As They Both Drive Through The Item Boxes, For Spongebob He Picks Up A Green Missle As He Plans To Use It On Dora As He Drives Towards Her. But However Dora Had The Star As She Uses it & Not Only Deflects The Missle But It Knocks Spongebob Off The Road For A Moment As Dora Now Takes 5th Place.

"Tartar Sauce, I Should've Seen That Coming". Spongebob Said As He Repositions Himself & The Kart As He Continues To Drive Again.

Over At Ash He Was Still In 1st Place As He Ends Up Being The First Racer In The Tunnel During The Final Lap. But Not Far Behind Was Dick Dastardly Still In 2nd Place Continues His Pursuit On Ash.

"I'm Right On Your Tail Ketchum". Dick Said As He Drives Past An Item Box And Picks Up 3 More Mushrooms, That's When Dastardly Began To Make A Sinister Grin As He Uses The Mushrooms To Barely Take 1st Place. "Now I'm Ahead Of Your Tail".

"Oh Yeah". Ash Said As He Gives Kart A Little More Gas As He Tries To Pass Dastardly.

Of Course For Dastardly He Starts To Turn In Front Of Ash From Left To Right To Make Sure He Prevents Ash From Passing Him.

"Your Not Getting Pass Me Again You Little Boy". Dick Said.

Meanwhile At The Exit Of The Tunnel We See Jake Just Picking Up Another Mushroom As He Now Uses It To Launch Himself Pass Mung, As For Spongebob He Tries To Catch Up With Eggman As He Tries To Jump To 4th Place.

"Pardon Me, Sponge Coming Through". Spongebob Said As He Makes Eye Contact With Eggman Before Slightly Getting Ahead Of Him.

"Not Today Sponge Boy". Eggman Said As He Starts To Bump Spongebob's Tires As They Continue To Battle With Each Other For 4th Place, Meanwhile At The Checkered Flag Perch Was Looking Through His Binoculars To See Who's In 1st Place.

"Coming In The Home Stretch I Can See Dick Dastardly In 1st Place, But Ash Ketchum Is Coming Up Him From Behind In 2nd Place". Perch Said As He Sees The Two Racers Coming In From His Binocular.

Speaking Of Them We See Them Battling For 1st Place Position Going Back & Forth, Back & Forth, Back & Forth. It Was Going To Be Close, Just Then They Both Began To Hear A Buzz Saw Like Sound That's Getting Louder.

"What's That"? Ash Asked Himself.

Suddenly Coming Right Above The Two Racers Was A Blue Missle As it Rises Above Ash & Dastardly, As Dastardly Who Just Noticed Says. "Uh Oh". And Then.

BOOM!

The Blue Missle Explodes Sending Both Dastardly & Ash Flying Into The Air Screaming While Coming Through The Blue Smoke Came Jake As He Passes Them Both & Crosses The Finish Line First.

"And Thanks To A Huge Explosion From A Sudden Blue Missle, Jake Comes From Behind & Crosses The Finish Line To Take 1st Place". Perch Said.

"Yo Ho Way To Go". Jake Cheered As The Crowd Began To Cheer For Him A Lot.

As Jake Continues To Celebrate The Rest Of The Racers Began To Cross The Finish Line As Well With Dora In 2nd, Eggman In 3rd, Spongebob In 4th, Ash Who Drops Down After the Blast Comes In 5th, Mung Daal In 6th, Scooby In 7th, & Dastardly Whose Kart Was Flipped Upside Down From The Blast Crosses The Finish Line In Dead Last.

"Drat, Drat, & DOUBLE DRAT". Dick Cursed To Himself As He Bangs His Fist On The Steering Wheel.

"Well There You Have It, The 1st Race Of The Grand Prix Ends With Jake Picking Up An Amazing Victory". Perch Said. "Back To You Shawn & Chris".

As Perch Said We Go Back Into The Room Where Shawn & Chris As they Watched The Race From The TV Tron As Chris Had A Shocked Expression On His Face.

"Dude, Did You See What I Just Saw". Chris Asked Shawn.

"Yeah.. A Blue Missle Appearing & Hitting Both Ash & Dick Into The Air Giving Jake The Chance To Come In 1st Place. NOW THAT'S A GREAT WAY TO START THE GRAND PRIX". Shawn Answered.

"Dude I Know, But I Still Don't Know Where The Blue Missle Came From, Let Alone Who Launched It". Chris Said.

"Hmm... I Think I Might Have An Idea". Shawn Said As He Runs To The Controls Real Quick & Starts Playing With Them A Little. "Maybe Will Find Our Answer By Looking Through The Extra Camera Angles".

After Some Searching On The Controls Shawn Picks Up A Footage He Looked For As He Said. "BINGO, I Found It. I'm Putting It On The TV Tron, Take A Look".

As Shawn Said Chris Turns Over To The TV Tron As On Said Tron We See A Footage Shot Of Scooby Doo Who Was In Last Place At The Time Holding The Blue Missle In His Paw.

"Well What So You Know, It Was Scooby Who Launched That Blue Missle. Clever Dog". Chris Said.

"Yeah You Said It.. And To Think Those Blue Missles Are Rare Items To Get In This Type Of Competition". Shawn Said. "So I Guess You Could Say That Is Was Scooby That Helped Jake Get 1st Place".

Once That Little Situation Over Shawn Goes Back To His Chair As He Now Says. "So With The 1st Race Over With, Here's The Score Rankings".

1st: Jake The Pirate: 10 Points

2nd: Dora Marquez: 8 Points

3rd: Dr. Eggman: 6 Points

4th: Spongebob: 4 Points

5th: Ash Ketchum: 3 Points

6th: Mung Daal: 2 Points

7th: Scooby Doo: 1 Point

8th: Dick Dastardly 0 Points

"But Folks Let's Not Forget That This Is Just The Beginning". Shawn Said. "And When We Come Back Will Start The 2nd Race At A New Course, & That Means Me & Chris Will Be At A New Location Corresponding To That Course".

"Yeah Dude.. So Stick Around Cause This Grand Prix Is Just Getting Started". Chris Said As We Leave The Two Hosts For Now Not Knowing Where Will See Them Next.

* * *

Well Racers The 1st Race Of This Cartoon Kart Grand Prix Has Come To A Close & Jake Has Just Picked Up His 1st Win. And As We Head To The Next Race, Will Jake Be Able To Win 1st Place Again Or Will Someone Else Take That Spot. Stick Around To Find Out, But Until Then Read, Review, & Leave Your Prediction As To Who Wins The Next Race.


End file.
